My Darkness
by cantbeklained
Summary: Blaine is starting to control his demon urges and is learning all of these new things about himself but the only thing he is sure of is that everything he is, is for Kurt. But when things start to go wrong, will Blaine be able to control his darkness?
1. Chapter 1

I woke up in a hot sweat, panting, as per usual. The thin white vest I wore to bed was clinging to my body, soaking in the warm salty water that was dripping down my neck and back. I looked to my right, into the mirror and saw myself.

The self that I had just begun to learn.

My eyes were black, like charcoal, no remainder of white or the hazel eyes I had become accustomed to. I was the same as any teenager except my _inner_ demons had started to come _out_. My eyes turned like this almost every night for one reason only.

Kurt.

It was always about him. Sometimes it was lust, sometimes anger, though never directed towards him. I would fly into a rage if anyone tried to hurt him and as soon as I get angry, my eyes change.

I have more control over it now than I did when it first started about 6 months ago. I can mostly control them of a day, when I am aware...constantly aware. But of a night, it's no use. I either wake up, eyes black with anger or wake up, eyes black with lust...and sticky sheets.

I am still a teenager after all.

The clock next to my bed read 5:45am. I looked around my Dalton dorm, wooden panelled walls, wooden bed post, deep navy blue and red everywhere. I sighed and turned on the light, sitting up attempting to dry my skin with the back of my hand. I walked over to the floor length mirror and looked at my face closely, more specifically, my eyes that had not yet returned to anything that looked remotely 'human'.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes attempting to calm myself down, "Kurt" I whispered to myself and I felt my chest deflate and the blood in my veins stomped pumping so vigorously and I felt it cool down from it's former dangerously high temperature. When I opened my eyes I was relieved to see hazel and white.

I jumped in the shower and rinsed off the remainder of my dream last night. I can never remember my dreams. All I know is that Kurt was there, but nothing else. I just know that I feel invincible in them, whenever I felt my darkness come out I felt so incredible and so wary at the same time. My strength increases, my emotions sky rocket and I know that if I wanted to, I could really hurt someone.

And that's what worries me the most.

What if I do hurt someone? What If I hurt _the_ someone? What If I hurt him? What If I hurt _Kurt_?


	2. Chapter 2

"Coffee?" Kurt asked me later in the morning, I nodded and smiled at him taking in all of his beauty and how he could make the same old Dalton uniform look completely different than anyone else, "hello? Blaine?" he asked getting my attention.

"sorry, I spaced" he smiled and handed me my drink and we took a seat.

"have you been sleeping okay? You look really tired lately" he told me, I took a sip and felt the hot coffee seep down my throat

"yeah, fine" I replied, he raised an eyebrow at me and looked me over.

"are you sure? Your eyes look dark" he said, my eyes widened and then I closed them quickly, "w-what are you doing?" he asked.

"I didnt want you to see me like this" I told him. What is he going to think of me now? Is he going to think I'm evil?

"It's okay, I have some concealer in my bag if you want to hide the circles" he said, I opened one eye and seen him rummaging through his bag and I sighed and laughed slightly.

"no, it's fine, thanks" he nodded and sat up, trying to ignore my gaze and I knew something was wrong, "Kurt? Are you okay?" I asked him, he took a sip of his coffee, ignoring my question, "is there something you want to talk about?" I said, he sighed.

"This isn't working" he told me, my heart sank.

"are you breaking up with me?" I asked, hurt, he shook his head and put his hand over mine.

"no, no, Blaine! Not at all! I mean...I mean Dalton. Dalton isn't working. I don't belong here...in uniform...I just" he sighed, "I just don't" he finished.

"but you can't go back! What about Karofsky?" I asked him, feeling my anger burning up inside of me, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and I felt the darkness fading, so I opened my eyes again.

"I know he's still going to be there but you've helped me Blaine, you've helped me so much and I think I can handle him now" he told me, squeezing my hand, my heart fluttered at the contact.

"Promise me you'll tell me if he does anything that hurts you or upsets you in any way possible okay?" I asked him.

"Blaine, there is nothi-"

"promise me" I said, my voice deeper, the frustration burning up inside of me, Kurt pulled his hand away slowly.

"I-I promise" he stuttered. Kurt and I had no classes that morning so we sat in my dorm.

"maybe we should practise" Kurt smirked, I laughed.

"you don't have to say that everytime you want to kiss me you know" I informed him, he rolled his eyes and dragged me on top of him, I could feel his body tightly pressed under mine and I put my hands either side of his head as he lay down on my bed, lifting some of my weight off him. The kisses got deeper and more passionate but I felt nothing and sat back off him.

"what's wrong?" Kurt asked, I shrugged.

Lately my emotions had felt bland when I was...human? I don't even know how to say it.

When I was 'hazel' I felt like I wasn't me, I was just overlooking some guy's life who looked a hell of a lot like me but when my darkness came all of my emotions were hightened. Colours looked more colourful, scents smelt better, everything was amazing.

I climbed back on top of Kurt and he lay back down, "close your eyes" I ordered him.

"what? Why?" he asked.

"just do it, I want to see something, make sure you don't open them" I told him, he did so and closed his eyes like an angel. It's strange that the more demonic I am becoming, the more angelic he is seeming.

I took a deep breath and allowed the blood in my veins to run free throughout my body and I felt my darkness take over me. I glanced in the mirror and saw my eyes. Pitch Black and I winked at myself and looked down at Kurt, waiting patiently and I leant down and kissed him.

I could finally feel the emotions that I wanted to feel. Passion! Lust! Love! I pushed my tongue into Kurts mouth and both his and mine were battling it out, the kisses got increasingly deeper until Kurt screamed into my mouth and jerked away, I was exhausted and scared, only my hazel remained. Kurt's mouth was pouring with blood, his teeth and toungue dark red and his bottom lip slightly swollen.

"Blaine! You bit me!" he shouted, running into the bathroom. I was stunned. The kisses were just a faded memory now, fading sooner by the second until I could barely remember a thing. I knew I would hurt him! He's bleeding! Because of me!

"Kurt! I'm so sorry! I didn't even realise" I ran after him, seeing him blotting his mouth with tissue.

"what the fuck was that? It was like you turned into some hooker or something!" he complained.

"I'm so sorry! Really I am!" I continued, he rolled his eyes at me.

"I'll see you later" he said and left. I was angry at myself. Angry at..._him. _For making me what I am! Why did he do this to me?

I walked over to the mirror and looked at my reflection and saw my eyes turned black, I ran both hands through my hair and punched the mirror, shattering the glass and making a small dint in the wall behind it, I fell to the floor as a sharp pain met my arm. I looked down and there was a huge piece of glass sticking out of my forearm.

"fuck" I said, running into the bathroom and grabbing tissues. I winced as I pulled the sharp blade out of my arm and started to see the blood run down into the sink and then my arm started to heal. Before my very eyes. I didn't just feel invincible...I was.


	3. Chapter 3

I ran my arm under water and washed away the blood and stared at my arm. Good as new. I was confused and intrigued at the same time. I picked up the glass and stabbed it back into my arm. It hurt. It hurt like hell! I dragged it down my arm and made a huge slit. The wound was deeper and there was more blood pouring from my arm, but once again, the wound healed. I dropped the glass and backed away from the mirror.

What the fuck am I?

Why didn't he tell me any of this? He hardly told me anything!

"_What the fuck have you done to me?" I shouted at him, walking towards him, all I could see was his thick black hair._

"_Ah Blaine" he said, turning around to look at me with a smirk on his face, "I've been expecting you" he said. For some reason I felt like I was in a James Bond movie or something and he should be stroking a cat..._

"_Yesterday! What was that! When you-"_

"_It was infection, young Blaine" he informed me, infection?_

"_infection? Infection with what? what does that mean?" I asked him, anger deep inside my core._

"_It means that you now have, what I have, it means we are family" he told me._

"_none of this makes sense! What do you have? What do I have?" I asked him, frantically now. Am I going to die?_

"_Are you feeling angry right now?" he asked as he grabbed my arm and pulled me into the bathroom of the coffee place we were in and locked the door._

"_yes! Because I want to know what the fuck you-"_

"_you feel it don't you? The blood, rushing inside of you, getting hotter by the second, the feeling of something you can only describe as invincibility" he said, I nodded, unable to speak. Suddenly he smirked at me, "look in the mirror" he said, I turned and ran towards the mirror._

"_WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME? MY EYES! MY EYES! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?" I shouted at him, pressing down on the sink and the sink just...snapped off. I backed away quickly._

"_how did I-" I started, he grabbed me by the shoulders._

"_there is no easy way to put this Blaine. You're a demon." he said._

"_I'm not! I'm a good person!" I replied, he rolled his eyes._

"_It's not about you as a fucking person! It's about what you are. This is you now. Get over it...I had to" he said and let go of me and walked towards the door._

"_wait! You need to tell me what the fuck is going on!" I shouted, he turned towards me._

"_I've told you already! You're a demon! I made you this! Now everything in your life will be better. Figure the rest out for yourself, newbie" and with that, he unlocked the door and walked out. I ran out after him but he was gone, I looked around frantically but he was nowhere to be found, I ran up to the woman behind the desk._

"_excuse me have you seen-"_

"_AAAAHHHHHH!" she screamed and fainted...MY EYES! I ran back into the bathroom and pulled out my sunglasses from my bag. They hid my eyes, thank God! _

_And I walked out of the coffee place, I'll never be who I was...what I was. All because of him...and I don't even know why._

I felt tears fall from my eyes and wiped them away, I wish I knew more of what I am. There was a knock at the door, I cleaned my eyes of any signs of tears and opened it and it was a very sad looking Kurt.

"Hi" he said softly, caressing my door frame with his index finger, "I'm sorry about before" he said, I pulled him in for a hug.

"It's okay" I whispered into the crook of his neck, "how's your lip? I'm so sorry" I told him, he shrugged and we both walked into my room.

"It's fine, it isn't as bad as it seemed" he said, "Blaine, you're bleeding!" he said, taking in my white school shirt which was now red from blood, "and the mirror is smashed! What happened in here?" Kurt asked, sounding very worried.

"um...the mirror fell and smashed and...this...must be your blood, I'm fine" I didn't touch Kurt when he was bleeding but I hope he didnt realise that...

"Oh, good, I thought you were hurt" he said, sighing with relief, "I'm going to fill out my leaving form...you want to come with me?" he asked, I nodded sadly and quickly changed my shirt and we walked down to the Dalton head office as Kurt filled out the needed paperwork.

"I'm really going to miss you" I told him, he looked up at me

"your eyes!" kurt shouted, I panicked

"what about them?" I asked, very worried, he looked at me and studied them.

"oh, um...nothing. It just...it looked like they were...black for a second, must be my eyes and being on the computer too long or something" Kurt laughed slightly, but I could tell he wasn't quite convinced.

"my eyes? Black?" I started to laugh, "yeah, better stay off that computer, Kurt" I said, panting slightly.

I thought I had more control than that! I can't just let things like that happen! I can't let it slip!

"but um...I'm going to miss you too, but I'll still see you after school and on weekends and stuff, I mean, you _are_ my boyfriend! I'm not just going to ignore you" Kurt said and kissed me on the tip of my nose, I smiled and he handed in the paperwork.

"I have to go, I'll see you later, okay?" I said, Kurt nodded and I ran back to my dorm and locked the door.

The thought of Kurt leaving Dalton and going back to McKinley sickens me! What if Karofsky is planning on going through with his threat? Well if he wants to kill Kurt, he's going to have to go through me. Maybe it's time I paid David Karofsky a visit.

Thankfully, being a child of the twenty-first century, Facebook makes it a lot easier to be in touch with people, I saw that he was online so I messaged him.

'Karofsky,

meet me at the coffee house in 10 minutes, I need to talk to you

and before you say no, remember...I know.

Blaine'

That's sure to get him to come, I packed a bag and made sure Kurt didn't see me leave to go to the coffee house, when I arrived, Karofsky was already sitting in a booth in the back, waiting for me. I walked over to him and sat down.

"what do you want girly-boy?" he asked, I rolled my eyes.

"I want Kurt safe. He's coming back to McKinley starting tomorrow and I swear, if you even look at him the wrong way I'll-"

"you'll what? What are you going to do, hobbit? I'll crush you like a fucking bug." he threatened. I used all of my strength to push my darkness down. I leant in closer.

"you have no idea who you're dealing with Karofsky" I said, in a low, threatening voice, his brow furrowed, "just back the fuck off" I warned him, "and If you ever kiss my boyfriend again, I'll snap off your balls and shove them so far up your ass, you'll be able to taste them" I said and I felt my eyes flash again, like before, so I walked away, breathing deeply to hold onto my hazel.

When I got back to Dalton, I ran into Kurt, "where have you been?" he asked, I shrugged.

"just outside to get some air" I replied, he nodded and we both walked to my dorm again. He nodded towards the mirror,

"oh yeah, and sorry about the seven years bad luck", I shrugged.

"I'm not superstitious" I told him, his eyebrows shot up

"really? Before she died, my mom always said that if you weren't superstitious, demons would get you in the night" he laughed, I turned towards him and smirked.

"good think I don't believe in demons"


	4. Chapter 4

"So how was the first day back?" I asked Kurt, over the phone, laying on my stomach on my bed.

"It was fine, I guess" Kurt mumbled, I furrowed my eyebrows and sat up.

"what do you mean? You sound sad, are you okay?" I asked.

"yeah" he mumbled again

"Kurt, don't lie to me" I warned, I heard him sigh.

"I don't know, Blaine. It was just...weird, you know? It felt like everyone was making such a big deal about it and constantly checking if I was okay and Karofsky avoided me like the plague or something" I was shocked at the ending of the sentence.

"well, isn't that a good thing? Karofsky is staying away from you" I told him.

"well...yeah, but I don't know. He saw me once and he kept looking over his shoulder and then like...ran away from me, It was _really _weird!" I nodded, even though I knew he couldn't see me. Maybe I shouldn't have said that to Karofsky...it could tip Kurt off about something.

"well on the bright side, at least your friends care about you enough to keep asking if you're okay" I said, trying to change the subject slightly.

"yeah, I also miss you though, a lot" he said, I closed my eyes and rolled onto my back

"I miss you too" I said, opening my eyes and feeling the darkness cover my hazel completely. Suddenly I felt a weight on my stomach and looked up, "AH!" I shouted.

"Why, hello Blaine" the familiar voice said, sitting on top of me.

"Blaine? Did you scream? Are you okay? Wait...is that a guy?" I almost dropped the phone.

"Kurt I'll call you back!" I said, hanging up. I shoved him off me and he tumbled back onto the bed.

"rude" he said, "hanging up on your boyfriend? That's low" he said, with his usual smirk.

"what the hell are you doing here Markus? And how-"

"how did I get on top of you? So quickly?" he asked, leaning against the bed frame, I nodded, him finishing my sentence as usual.

"perks my dear boy" he smiled, "with more experience comes more power" he stated.

"power?" I asked, confused, which I usually am after we have these conversations.

"yes, power. Let me see...you're about 6 months...have you started to heal yet?" he asked, my eyes widened, feeling the hazel return, "I'll take that as a yes. You see, when we first turn, we automatically get certain powers, advanced strength, heightened emotions, but when we grow in time, we get more, such as healing and speed" he told me.

"speed. So that's how you left the coffee place so quickly after you told me!" realisation finally kicking in, he nodded, smirking again.

"my personal favourite is the healing though, never fails to amaze me, although I would prefer the pain to lessen" he told me.

"does it?" I asked, he turned his head.

"Well, I'm reasonably young myself, being only 9 years old but apparently so" he told me, "but...as to why I am here. You" he said, I raised an eyebrow and he sighed, "you going on demon sprees! Please stop! You're giving me a headache, seriously" he told me, I shook my head, signalling I didn't know what he was talking about, "wow, I really didn't tell you anything did I?" he said, giving a dark laugh, "well...every time your eyes go black, I can sense it" he told me.

"what? How? I can't sense anything" I told him, he rolled his eyes.

"of course you cant! I can only sense you because I _made _you. You haven't made anyone...have you?" he asked.

"no, I don't even know how! Not that I would even if I did!" I spat out, his eyes hit the floor and then looked at me again.

"you just do what I did. You...will it so" he told me, "you put your hands on either side of their head and allow the demon to come out in you and then you...will them to be one and as soon as they fall asleep, they wake up again and presto chango demon...o" he said, no emotion clear on his face.

"why...why did you do this to me?" I asked him quietly, he avoided my gaze.

"because...your life will be better now. You deserve it to be better" he told me.

"better? You think my life is better now? Constantly having to make sure my eyes don't turn black? Fighting the urge to hurt someone all the time? Lying to everyone about who I am? Does that sound better to you?" I asked him, anger building up inside of me and my eyes turning charcoal.

"yes! All of the good things are better now! Every thing is heightened!" he told me.

"and...the bad things are worse" I responded quietly, silent tears falling.

"I just wanted you to love me as much as I love you" Markus told me.

"then why did you end it? End us? I _did _love you Markus! I loved you so much!" I confessed, he laughed.

"no, you could never feel the love I felt for you! _Everything _is heightened, Blaine! Including love! You could only love me as much as a human is capable of loving! I went above and beyond that feeling, and I wanted you to feel it to!" he said, "but it's too late now. You love Kurt." he stated, I swallowed hard and nodded, "so I just came here to tell you to try and stop demoning up so God damn much!" he said.

"well if you didn't change me, you wouldn't have this problem" I said, anger clinging to my words.

"the only problem I have right now, is you!" he shouted, darkness covering his eyes, I backed away. I'd never seen him like this. I'd never seen his demon side and he seemed taller than his 6 foot frame and darker and...scarier.

"and I'm going to keep being your problem until the day I die!" I told him.

"that day might be sooner than you think" he threatened.

"bring it on" I responded, quicker than a blink I was shoved against the wall with his hand around my throat.

"I've got 8 years on you. Don't. Push. Me." he said, his voice dark and his eyes even darker, I tried to push him off me but to no avail, to which he laughed and backed off, "I'll be around" he said and in the new speed he required, he vanished from my sight. I exhaled deeply and looked over to my broken mirror which I really wished wasn't broken right now, because I really need to smash something!

"Hello handsome" I turned quickly to see a woman standing in my room with dark wavy hair, piercing blue eyes and pale skin, unlike mine and Markus'.

"who are you?" I asked.

"cool your jets newbie, my name is Arioma" she told me.

"Arioma? Who are you? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I sensed Markus was here, whenever his demon comes out, there's always trouble" she said walking over to my bed and sitting on it.

"you sensed him? So...you made him?" I asked, she nodded, "why?" I asked her.

"because I was bored...I wanted company. He was straight when I made him, he's been experimenting lately, that's all" she told me, I rolled my eyes.

"well he's gone, so can you please just leave?" I asked, feeling my hazel return again and I sighed in relief.

"haven't you ever heard of respect your elders?" she asked, cockily.

"how old are you?" I asked.

"oh Blaine, it's rude to ask a lady her age" she smirked and I waited, "103" she said, my mouth hung open.

"what powers do you have?" I asked, she shook her head.

"never reveal what powers you have to any demon. Telling someone your greatest strengths can turn them into your greatest weaknesses" she told me, I nodded, although disappointed I didn't find out what powers I'll get in the future, "didn't Markus warn you that?" she asked.

"he has hardly told me anything" I told her, she sighed angrily,

"has he at least told you about infection?" she asked

"um...a little, I still don't really understand it though"

"what about transition? Or the consequences of informing?" she asked, I shook my head, "that little fucker!" she shouted, "look...I'll tell you everything you need to know, but not yet...soon" she said and walked closer to my window and opened it.

"well how can I get in touch with you?" I asked.

"I'll be around" she smirked, "and hey Blaine, check this out" she winked and jumped out of the window. OH MY GOD! A DEMON HAS JUST COMMITTED SUICIDE OUT OF MY SCHOOL DORM WINDOW!

Then I saw her fly back up and wink at me again and then flew off into the distance.

Awesome! I get to fly!


	5. Chapter 5

I fell asleep shortly after Arioma left my room, my head was spinning with all the new and exciting powers I might receive soon but her words to me replayed in my mind a lot too _'telling someone your greatest strengths can turn them into your greatest weaknesses' _

What did she mean? Someone was going to use my own powers against me? Who?

Note to self: ask her that next time I see her!

When I woke up, I realised it was early enough to call Kurt before his classes start, it rang and rang but he never picked up. His phone is probably on silent. I'll call later.

I tried again at lunch but it just kept ringing, I decided that he'd probably be playing Angry Birds on his phone. I'll try again after school.

Finally, after calling 3 more times and my worry scale going through the roof.

"what?" he asked, sounding really mad

"what's up? You haven't been answering any of my calls today" I kind of guessed that he ignored them on purpose, considering how mad he sounded right now.

"oh, haven't I? Well, I try to answer my calls in order, so I'll answer the one from last night when you were supposed to call me back, first" he spat through the phone.

Face-palm.

"Oh shit, I totally forgot" I confessed, I heard him scoff.

"yeah, I just hear a scream and then a guy saying your name and then you quickly hanging up on me. I can see how you could forget!" he shouted through the phone.

"whoa, okay I know that sounds bad but it wasn't like that at all! I promise! I swear! It was just...Wes"

"Wes? Why did you scream if it was just Wes? And hang up on me!" he asked, I closed my eyes tight.

"He scared me and we...really needed to um...finish a chem project that I totally forgot about that was due today...that's all" I said, it was silent for a while.

"okay then, I guess" Kurt finally said, not sounding completely convinced.

"Kurt, I have to tell you something" I said after a long silence.

"what is it?" he asked, sounding worried.

"Well, this is going to sound really weird but I'm-" suddenly a hand was clamped tight over my mouth, it was Arioma, she grabbed the phone from me.

"busy, I'm just really busy, I'll call you back, I promise" she said into the phone using my voice! How did she do that? That was _my_ voice! Quickly she hung up and released my mouth.

"what the-"

"shut up! What the hell do you think you are doing?" she asked, furious.

"I can't keep lying to him Arioma" I told her, she rolled her eyes.

"you and your silly problems! You _have _to Blaine! You can't tell anybody you are a demon!" she said.

"why?" I asked.

"because it will cause an epidemic! You can't ever! There are strict rules about this sort of thing!" she said.

"rules?" I asked, she rolled her eyes again.

"remember yesterday when I mentioned the consequences of informing? Well, if you tell someone you are a demon who isn't one...you have to stay with your maker for the rest of your life and all of the demons you have made will burn alive and live in turmoil forever. Even though we're demons...we still have hearts. That is a fate worse than death!" she told me, "if you want to tell him...you have to turn him first" she told me.

"I would never make Kurt one of these...things" I said, she looked away.

"that's the only option. You cannot tell him" she warned me.

"O-okay. I feel so stupid not knowing any of this stuff! This is all like Demon 101" I said, she nodded.

"I need to talk to Markus. It isn't your fault you don't know this, it's his! He should have told you!" she closed her eyes and suddenly Markus appeared.

"Arioma" Markus stated, calmly.

"what the fuck Markus! I told you! If you make a demon you have to school them! I taught you everything" he laughed darkly.

"Oh I know but it's so much more fun for me to watch you come to his rescue and teach him the way" he smirked.

"watch it! I've got almost 100 years on you, junior" she warned him, she seemed angry but her eyes didnt darken, the bright blue still sparkled as usual.

"I wouldn't dream of it, but don't you wish you could take away my ability to infect? Or maybe you can? Maybe that's one of the many mysterious powers you have attained which you refuse to tell me about. I know you can heal because heck, even Blaine can do that! And speed, I have that. What else is there?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. I looked towards Arioma, I know she can fly and change voices, she looked at me through the corner of her eye, warning me not to say anything.

"telling-"

"yes, yes, I know! Telling someone your greatest strengths can turn them into your greatest weaknesses! But I'm not _someone_ Arioma! You made me! I'm yours!" he said, practically begging.

"that doesn't mean I trust you. I know what you're like Markus" she said.

"what am I like? Huh? Horrible? Mean? Nothing like you thought I would be when you picked me?" he shouted.

"dont" she warned, her voice getting lower.

"oh come on Arioma! We both know you only picked me because I looked like him! But I'm nothing like him Arioma! NOTHING!" he shouted.

"stop" she said, louder this time.

"thats right! Get angry! Get furious! Show Blaine your demon side!" he shouted, suddenly she screamed very high pitched and I saw her transform infront of my eyes.

Her hair changed from a wavy chocolate brown to jet black waist-length curly hair. Her sky blue eyes dimmed into a dark blue, then to black until the black seeped into the white of her eyes and consumed the entire eye. Her lips became redder, like deep blood and her tan skin turned paler than usual. Her rather small 5 foot 2 stature, increased by about 7 inches, making her a little taller than me and she slammed Markus against the wall. Her voice was croaky, not smooth and soft like usual.

"I told you to stop" she said, anger dripping from her words, "leave" she growled and released him, he looked at her and looked at me and then left out of my room with a gust of wind.

Arioma fell to the floor in a heap and I ran over to her, hesitant about touching her.

"a-are you okay?" I stuttered out.

"you're terrified of me, I can feel it" she said, shuddering away from me.

"what was he talking about?" I asked, avoiding the previous statement she made because the truth is, I was slightly terrified of her.

Her eyes shot to me and she stared. I think she was staring at me but the black took over her entire eye so dark, I couldn't tell. I could only see my tiny reflection.

"nothing. He knows how to push my buttons. I told him too much when he was younger and now he uses it against me. He turns me into...this" she said, using her hands to refer to her demon-self, "and it scares people off. Even demons, they can't understand that the older you become, the more 'demon' looking you become" she told me.

"So i'll-" she nodded. I'm definitely not looking forward to that.

"that's why he made me angry. To scare you away" she said, sounding sad the blue shone in her eyes once again and tears formed. She was back to the normal Arioma and I gave her a sad smile.

"Well...it didn't work" I told her, "I'm not scared away, sure...you looked pretty scary," I joked and she laughed slightly, "but it won't scare me away" I said, she smiled a sad smile.

"thank you" she whispered and held my hand. It's good to know that being a demon doesnt take away your human side. Arioma is over 100 years old...and she is still so human. So painfully human except...the bad things...feel so much worse.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night, my phone started to ring, "hold on just let me take th-" I turned around to see Arioma gone and my window open, I raised my eyebrows, "okay then" I said aloud and looked at the screen of my phone, it was Kurt.

"hey babyyyy" I sung through the line and I heard sniffles, "kurt? Kurt are you okay? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Blaine, could you, um, c-c-come over?" he asked, crying through his words.

"of course! I'll be there as quick as I can, hold on" I said and hung up. I grabbed a bag and threw in some overnight things, just in case if I ended up spending the night...if that's okay with Kurt's dad of course. I ran out of the room and down to the office.

"Blaine Anderson, where do you think you are going at this time?" the lady at the desk, Mrs Broaden, said. Damn boarding school.

"I have to go, there is an emergency" I said urgently.

"with who?" she asked.

"my...family" I said, sure of calling Kurt family...I'm sure he would be sooner rather than later.

"I'm afraid you can't leave" she said. I clenched my teeth.

"with all due respect, I'm afraid you can't stop me" I said and pulling the security code lock off the wall. She sat there stunned at my strength. I ran out of the building and into my car and sped as quickly as possible to Kurt's house.

As soon as I got there, Kurt came running out and threw his arms around me.

"Kurt, baby, are you okay? What's wrong?" I asked. As soon as he pulled away I saw exactly what was wrong. His lip was busted, his eye was swollen and already starting to bruise and his nose was bleeding, "Karofsky" I said through clenched teeth. Kurt sighed and looked at me and started to back away. He looked terrified, "Kurt?" I asked.

"what...I..." he was stuttering, "your...your eyes" he whispered, looking at me.

"shit" I swore and closed my eyes tight.

"what- what the fuck?" He asked, I exhaled deeply and tried to make the black go away but it wouldnt.

"Kurt I-"

"it's me, Einstein" I heard a woman say. I opened my eyes.

"Arioma? Do you have nothing better to do than to look out for me?" I joked, she didn't laugh.

"what were we talking about, oh, I dont know, today?" she asked, I sighed.

"i know, but I didn't tell him I was a demon, he just saw my eyes" I said.

"he's not going to think you're human with eyes like that!" she said, pointing at them. I looked around her and saw Kurt.

"what did you do to him?" I asked.

"oh, I just froze him, he'll be fine, his whole family will" she said, waving it off with her hand. I looked through the wind and saw Carole was also frozen. Woah.

"how does someone know if you told a person?" I asked her, she stared at me, "I mean...if, _hypothetically, _a demon told someone and that someone never told anyone. Isn't there anyway around it?...please?" I begged her. Her eyes softened.

"yes" she said, bearly audible, "but...it's a big risk, for both of us" she said.

"what do you mean?"

"I mean, if you tell him" she said, pointing towards Kurt, "then he _has_ to keep it secret and if...they find out then-"

"i know, but what did you mean about the both of us part?" I asked, she sighed.

"a respectable demon would have to back you up and tell them that you never told anyone" she said

"they? Who's they? How do they find out?" I asked.

"I'll tell you about them another time. Too complicated but...the way they know is...they expect other demons to tell them" she said, "but they wont hear it from me" she said.

"thank you" I mumbled, she smiled slightly, "now go get your man but be careful...some humans..." she looked suddenly very sad, "they dont take it very well..." and she was gone, just like that and Kurt unfroze. I ran over to him and closed the distance he made.

"please, Kurt, be quiet. We need to talk" I said, he just stared at me eyes in shock.

"they were black!" he shouted, I clamped my hand over his mouth. Suddenly realising my hazel had returned.

"Kurt...please" I begged him and slowly took my hand off his mouth.

"we can...go to my room and talk" he said, I nodded and we walked in quickly and ran downstairs to Kurt basement bedroom. I closed the door after us and Kurt sat on the bed and I sat on his dresser chair, opposite. He was wide-eyed and in shock. I rubbed my templed with my index fingers and exhaled deeply.

"now Kurt, before we start" I said, "you need to promise me something" I sighed again, "you can't scream" his eyes widened further, "and you can't interrupt me. You just need to hear me out and then after that you can...say...what you think is best, and I'll understand" I said, he nodded slowly, "okay then...Kurt, I'm a...um...um...I'm..." he urged me to continue with his hand, I sighed once more.

"I'm a demon" I said. Taking in his reaction, all he looked was confused and that he thought I was crazy, I rolled my eyes.

"before I met you, I dated this guy called Markus, and we broke up...it was a pretty bad break up, but then I met you and I fell in love" Kurt smiled slightly, "well...about 6 months ago, he did something to me...I'm not really sure exactly what he did but I remember waking up and looking in the mirror and...my eyes were completely black, obviously it freaked me out, so I met up with him the next day, at a coffee shop and he told me that...I was a demon. I know it sounds stupid but...it's true. My emotions go crazy and when I get angry my eyes turn into...well, black" I sighed. Kurt looked like he was on autopilot. I just stared at him, signalling that I was finished.

"let me see" he croaked out.

"it will scare you" I said.

"let. me. see." he ordered, sounding low. I nodded and thought of Karofsky and him hurting Kurt, I felt my darkness bubbling up and it take over my eyes. Kurt gasped and moved backwards on the bed, further away from me.

"if you want to break up...I understand" I said, small tears falling.

"you've been like this for 6 months?" I nodded.

"it's who I am now" I said.

"isn't there a cure or something?" he asked.

"a cure? No Kurt, it's who I am. Not a disease" I said.

"I need...some time" Kurt said, looking away.

"okay, should I call you tomorrow?" I asked.

"don't call me. I'll call you when I'm ready." Kurt said. I closed my eyes and my hazel came back and he looked at me, tears in his eyes.

"why did you tell me?" he asked.

"because I couldn't lie to you anymore" I said, more tears falling from my eyes.

He sat still, "I wish I didn't know, I just want my old Blaine back" he said.

"Kurt, I'm still here. It's still me. The same person, I promise"

"no you're not Blaine! You're not! Don't you dare sit there and tell me all of this stuff and then say you're the same person! Because you're not! You're not a person! You're a...a...thing!" he shouted.

I felt my heart break into a million pieces.

"I'm sorry you feel like that" I said.

"I think you should go now" Kurt said, shaking, I dont know if it was with fear, or anger.

Without a word, I walked up the stairs and through the front door back to my car.

"I'm so sorry Blaine" Arioma said, already sitting in the drivers seat, "I'll take you somewhere that might make you feel better" she said.

"no, I just want to go home" I told her, she nodded and I sat in the passenger seat and she took off back to Dalton.

"It's never easy hearing stuff like that from the one you love, kid." she said.

"how do you know?" I asked, sniffling through my tears.

"I...I dont" she said and stayed quiet and I felt the car pull up at Dalton.

"thank y-" I sighed, noticing she had already left. I walked up to my room, passing Mrs Broaden, she didn't say anything to me, probably out of fear. I didn't even care.

I just collapsed onto my bed and let another form of darkness take over me...sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyday after me telling Kurt dragged on for what felt like centuries. After 2 weeks had passed, he finally called me.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi" he said shortly, "can you come round?" he asked.

"yeah, I'll be there soon" I said and heard him hang up. He still sounded...not normal.

I drove around to Kurts house and hesitantly knocked on the door. He opened it and then backed away slightly.

"no one is home" he said and walked into the living room, I nodded and followed him, closing the front door behind me. He sat on one couch, so I decided to sit on the other. He sighed.

"Blaine, I-"

"you don't have to say it, Kurt" I interrupted him, "I understand, I mean, it's been 2 weeks...I kinda got that you wanted to break up" I told him.

"Are you kidding me right now?" he asked, sounding angry, "2 weeks? That's your excuse? It's been 2 weeks? You come around and drop this bomb on me and all you're giving me is 2 fucking weeks?" he shouted, "you seriously expect me to be okay with this? to...understand any of it? Well I dont! I fucking dont and it fucking terrifies me, Blaine!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"you're sorry? I'm trying to be mad at you Blaine! Because...i dont even know why! I feel like I should be mad at you! But...I'm not" he said, anger fading in the last sentence.

"w-what?" I asked, in disbelief mostly.

"You do something to me and...no matter how much I feel like I should be mad at you or...hate you or anything. I still love you. I mean, even know...I don't know what you are and what you're...capable of, but I still love you and it hurts my heart because I know I shouldnt but...i do" he said, calming down completely.

"I would never hurt you, Kurt. You know that, right?" I asked, he nodded.

"yeah but...what about other people Blaine? What about...Karofsky?" he asked and my eyes automatically went black and Kurt jumped up, "Dont do that shit around me Blaine! Not yet!" he said.

"I'm sorry! I can't help it! But...I wont hurt him Kurt, I'll try my hardest, for you, I promise" I said and closed my eyes, feeling the black fade and I looked up at him again and he sat back down.

"so...what are the ins and outs of...you, now?" he asked.

"I'm the same. I eat normal food, um, I'm a little stronger, all of my emotions are heightened and I have powers" I nodded.

"powers?" kurt asked, I nodded, "like what?" he asked.

"well...you get more when you get older but-"

"do you age?" he asked.

"no" I shook my head, he nodded slowly, looking sad.

"so...we cant grow old together then" he stated, I nodded.

"no" I replied.

"so what powers?" he asked, trying to change the subject

"well as I was saying before, the longer you're a demon, the more powers you get but right now I have like...super strength and I can heal" I said.

"heal?" he asked, sounding intrigued, I nodded and ran into the kitchen and grabbed a knife.

"cut me" I said, handing the knife to him.

"w-what?" he asked me, I smiled reasuringly, "where?" he asked.

"on my arm, just a little one, it still really hurts" he nodded and sliced a small cut into my forearm, I gritted my teeth and tried not to show the pain I felt. Blood poured out my wound and before his eyes, my skin healed itself.

"that's really awesome" he said, I smiled.

"see? It's not so bad" I said.

"Hi Kurt, I'm Arioma" Arioma appeared from nowhere and Kurt jumped back and fell on the floor.

"must you?" I asked her, Kurt didnt say anything, I offered a hand to help him up but he didnt take it.

"I'm the one who helps Blaine learn about all of this sort of stuff" she told him, he nodded, "but you know, you two have a lot of talking to do about...not talking about stuff" she stared at me and I nodded, "so i'll see you around...literally" she giggled and was gone in a flash.

"what. The. Fuck" he said. I went to touch his hand again and he backed away. I ran my hands through my hair.

"JUST BREAK UP WITH ME!" I shouted, slightly judging him that he hadn't already. My darkness washed over me again

"w-what?" he asked, sounding timid.

"I CAN'T DEAL WITH YOU LIKE THIS! YOU'RE AFRAID TO TOUCH ME! TO EVEN GO NEAR ME! I CAN'T DEAL WITH KNOWING THAT I MAKE YOU FEEL LIKE THIS!" I shouted. He stood up.

"WELL I CAN'T DEAL WITH THE FACT THAT YOU TERRIFY ME BUT I CAN'T STOP LOVING YOU! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW EASY IT WOULD BE TO BREAK UP! BUT YOU ALSO HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD IT WOULD BE EITHER!" he replied, matching my level of volume. I stared at him.

"you're so beautiful" I said, I couldnt help it, the words just came out of my mouth and he blushed slightly. He closed the distance between us and stared into the black holes that were my eyes.

"so are you" he said, slightly reluctantly and lifted his hands and cupped my face. I covered his hands with mine and pulled them gently from my face and turned away.

"no I'm not. Look at me. I'm terrifying" I said, tears slipping from my eyes, "I'm terrified of what I might do...if I get mad or upset and you're just a little too close...what if I hurt you, Kurt?" I asked, not looking at him.

"you won't" he said, I scoffed.

"you say that like you know, you're scared of me, look" I said, signalling to the look on his face, "even when you walked closer to me and touched my face, I could feel you trembling. I don't know how to prove to you that I'm the same person I was before. Why can't it just be as easy as saying "Hi, I'm Blaine"?" I asked, he shrugged, and I finally looked at him properly and he smiled.

"your eyes" he stated, I smiled slightly too, knowing they must be back to normal now. He stared at me, still scared and walked closer again and cupped my face. His full pink lips covered mine in a sweet kiss and as he pulled away, he whispered into my ear, "Hi Blaine. There you are" and I felt him smile against my neck.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N – so hi guys :) I'm Izzi :) so glad you're all liking the story.

This chapter has some smut, so be warned :) not that I'm sure any of you will mind haha

follow me on Tumblr, I mostly post darren/klaine/glee/starkid but I post other stuff too :)

* * *

><p>p.s. I suck at writing smut, so if any of you guys want to give it a go, message me on Tumblr or send it in my ask or something. I wont post it, but I'll let you knoww :)<p>

"I miss this" Kurt whispered into my neck, I sighed.

"me too" I pulled away and searched his eyes, "do you think you'll be...okay? With thi-...with me?" I asked him, he stared into my eyes too, so deep I felt he was staring at my soul.

"yeah, it just might...take a little time" he confessed, I nodded.

"so I was thinking, how would you feel if...I...transferred to McKinley?" I asked him.

"what? Seriously?" he asked, I was trying to read his reaction but I couldnt, "that would be...amazing" he said, smiling finally, I let out the breath I didnt know I was holding.

"are you sure? I mean, I dont want you to just say it if-" he cut me off by kissing me. I completely lost my train of thought. His lips were moving so slow, painfully slow, against mine and he took my bottom lip and grazed it gently with his teeth, causing me to moan into his mouth. I felt him smile into the kiss, which made me smile too, his tongue gently caressed my bottom lip and I parted to allow him access into my mouth. His tongue battled with mine, slowly...teasing me. I was begging him to quicken the pace but he wouldnt, and my breath was getting heavier.

I felt my zipper scratching at my semi already, damn these jeans are tight. Were they this tight before? Maybe they shrunk...in the air. Yeah, that must be it...I mean...there is a lot of air.

He pulled away "amazing" he whispered. He stared into my eyes and smirked. "Are you angry?" he asked, sounding slightly confused, but cocky at the same time. He knew I wasnt angry, "or are you just...turned on" he said, his voice practically growling. I was in shock. WHERE HAD THIS KURT BEEN?

"I'm furious" I responded, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him in for another kiss, "you have" another kiss, "no idea what" another kiss, "you do to me" I said. He smirked and I felt him gently suck my tongue, "kurt" I moaned into his mouth.

"Hi Kurt- oh my Goodness! I'm so sorry! I should have realised when I saw Blaine's car outside" Carole said, walking through the door, now holding shopping bags infront of her eyes.

"No, it's fine" Kurt said, jumping back and turning crimson red.

"h-hi Carole" I said sheepishly.

"Hi Blaine, I think I'll go and um- go and get...my hair done...or something, be safe, um...i didnt mean be safe as in _be safe_ I just meant that-"

"bye Carole!" Kurt shouted, then she practically ran out of the house. I couldnt hold my laughter in anymore and kurt joined in, "that was so embarrassing" Kurt blushed again, into his hands.

"yeah but...hey, we're teenagers. Parents are there to cock-block us, right?" I joked, Kurt smiled and then his face saddened, "what's wrong?" I asked.

"you'll always be a teenager" he said, looking to the floor, I sighed,

"i thought you kind of...forgot" I confessed.

"forgot? Just because i'm trying to move on, doesnt mean I can forget Blaine" Kurt said and I nodded.

"i understand" I told him, he held my hand and squeezed it.

"I'm so sorry" he breathed out.

"you have nothing to be sorry about" I said, he shook his head.

"this must be really difficult for you...i should be there for you" he said. I looked into his eyes and kissed the back of his hand.

"you _are"_ I said, he stared at me and smile.

"you know...the demon you is kind of hot" he smirked, my eyebrows shot up.

"hot?" I asked in disbelief, he nodded and moved towards me, lifting his right leg so he was straddling my waist, probably feeling my erection digging into him.

"when you're all turned on and then it comes out and you're all...sweaty and mysterious. I've always had a thing for bad boys" Kurt confessed, growling into my ear, "so are you Blaine?" he paused and moved closer, taking my earlobe into his mouth and then realising it, sending shivers down my spine, "are you a...bad boy?" he asked. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I couldnt hold back a moan.

"kurt-" he put a finger on my lip and shushed me. He slowly lowered himself onto me so our chests were pressed together and I could feel his erection too. He moved onto my neck and starting sucking and nibbling on the tenderspot just under my collar bone. I felt helpless, I couldnt move. It was like he paralysed me but damn, it felt good. He moved his way down, unbuttoning my shirt and planting small kisses down my chest, then my stomach until he reached the waistband of my oh so tight jeans. He looked up at me and starting fumbling with the belt, slowly, all the while never breaking eye contact with me. Teasing me again.

When he successfully undone my belt he took the end into his mouth and sucked on it. I couldnt look away, the way his tongue lapped around the end and the inches he fit into his mouth made me moan again, he laughed and released the belt, pulling my jeans carefully over the painfully hard erection only covered by my thin boxer shorts.

He trailed his index finger over the cloth hidden shaft and it curled my spine.

"kurt- please-" I said, he smirked. This was so out of the ordinary for Kurt but I wasnt complaining...

he pulled down my boxer shorts and took me into his hand, pumping slowly at my entire length, squeezing slightly harder at the base, driving me crazy. He guided me into his mouth and repeated what I saw on the belt. His tongue licked several times on the head of my penis, sucking sometimes too and then he took almost my entire length into his mouth. I could feel his throat tighten around my cock and it made my eyes roll back into my head once more. I could feel the sensation bubbling in the pit of my stomach, it felt a little different than my darkness. It felt...amazing.

"kurt! I'm going to-" he ignored my warning and kept on sucking, harder, faster until I exploded into his mouth. He kept sucking and swallowed every drop of me, sucking me dry. After my orgasm my whole body felt numb and relaxed. He placed my cock out of his mouth and covered it back up with my boxers and sat next to me. I had my eyes closed still.

"oh, I missed that" I was confused...missed what? I opened my eyes and turned to him.

"mis- WHAT THE HELL?" I shouted, jumping back. I saw Markus sitting next to me, smirking and wiping the corners of his mouth.

"shape-shifting. What a nifty little power" he smirked again.

"WHERE'S KURT?" I asked.

"at the mall. He didnt call you, Blaine. He's out. Having fun, he doesn't care about you. How could you think he ever would after telling him what you are?" he asked.

"how could you do that? Take advantage of me like that!" I shouted.

"oh come on...you're saying you didnt like it?" he asked.

"I liked it..." I confessed, he smirked, "because I thought you were Kurt" I spat out. His smirk vanished and his eyes turned black.

"well maybe next time you should think before blabbing about your secret! I could keep you with me forever, Blaine! I could tell. You'd have no choice" he said.

"You think that will make me love you Markus? Do you think that I wont hate every single second of my life? You think I wont hate you for taking me away from Kurt? I would make every minute of your life hell" I threatened.

"then I'll kill you" he said.

"Fine! Go ahead! I'd rather be dead than spend the rest of my life with you!" I shouted, he looked away. It was silent, "well what are you waiting for? Tell them! Kill me!" I shouted. He backed away.

"I'm not going to tell, and I'm not going to kill you. I love you, Blaine. Can't you see that?" he asked.

"if you love me, you wouldnt have turned me into this" I said.

"I turned you _because _I love you" he told me, "but remember, you owe me" he said.

"I owe you nothing" I spat out, his eyes narrowed.

"if I tell...demons aren't the only ones in trouble. The humans have to get...taken care of" Markus informed me, "so if you love Kurt as much as you say you do...you. Owe. me." he said and left.

I was alone in Kurts house. What if Carole asks Kurt about today.

That's it.

I need to tell him.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N - Soooo hope you're all enjoying this story :) if you have any questions about it, or anything you are confused about, lemme know in a review and i'll try and clear things up or put it in my ask on my tumblr .

Also, if anyone is a gif genius, can you try and make some demon!blaine ones? I am hopeless hahaha or make a trailer for this story or something! I've seen loads of fanmade trailers to stories that people have made and i think it would be awesssooommmeee if someone did! As a thank you, I will promote you on Tumblr or something :\

THANNNKKKSSSSS :D

I LOVE YOU ALL, LOVE IZZI

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p>I got in my car and drove to the mall and quickly found Kurt with Mercedes and Rachel.<p>

"Kurt!" I shouted, he looked over and mumbled something to the girls before walking over to me, careful not to get too close.

"Blaine? What are you doing here? I said I needed time. That isn't code for 'come stalk me'" he said.

"I know but...something happened...and we need to talk" I confessed.

"what happened? Are you okay?" he asked, I smiled slightly at the worry he had for me. Markus was wrong, he does care about me. I pointed towards a small 2 seater table and he took a seat, as did I.

"this is going to sound really strange, but you need to hear me out" I told him, he nodded, "You called me today, asking me to come round" I said.

"what? No I didn't" he said, I held up my hands and nodded.

"yeah, I know that now, but then, I didn't..." I sighed, "so I rushed around and we talked, and we fought and we...we did something" I told him, his eyebrows furrowed.

"w-what?" he asked.

"remember when I told you about...you know..." he nodded and shuddered slightly, "well, Markus, the guy who turned me..." I lowered my voice, "he has a shape shifting power and he-"

"turned into me?" kurt asked, astonished, I nodded slowly.

"i thought it was you and we..."

"you what?" Kurt asked, annoyed.

"I did nothing but he...he gave me a blow job" I confessed sadly, lowering my voice to almost a whisper. Kurt's face showed heartbreak.

"why did you tell me?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Carole...walked in when we were making out and I thought she might say something" I informed Kurt, he stared at me.

"I cant" he whispered, small tears falling quickly from his eyes, shaking his head.

"what?" I asked.

"I cant do this anymore Blaine. I'm sorry. I was trying to deal with thi- you but...it's too much, and now...this Markus guy...I'm sorry." he said, I felt like someone was strangling me.

"your- your breaking up with me?" I asked, he nodded, "then...I'm sorry too" I said, sadly and got up.

"Blaine" Kurt said, I ignored him and just walked away.

I have nothing to live for. It was a long, silent journey back to Dalton and I finally got to my room and sank onto my bed.

"so...how's lover boy?" Arioma asked, appearing in my room.

"he broke up with me" I told her flatly.

"what? Why? You two seemed fine-ish when I was there" she said, shocked, I rolled my eyes.

"that was Markus" I told her.

"shape shifting! Damn it!" realisation finally hitting her, "wait...Markus knows you told Kurt? He'll tell them!" she shouted.

"he wont. He loves me and he knows that will hurt me" I said, closing my eyes, "why didn't you tell me that the humans have to pay a price to be told?" I asked her, not having enough energy to be mad.

"because I knew you wouldn't tell Kurt if you knew. And you needed to tell Kurt to stop lying to him. It was killing you" she said, I rolled my eyes.

"will I ever be able to age?" I asked, changing the subject, she sighed.

"no" that was it. She was gone. With one simple answer to my question.

"how are you?" Markus asked, I groaned.

"THIS ISN'T A FUCKING STOP 'N' SHOP FOR YOU TWO!" I shouted, suddenly having enough energy to be mad at Markus!

"hurting huh?" he guessed.

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GUESS?" I responded.

"you can turn yourself off, you know?" Markus told me, I furrowed my eyebrows.

"what do you mean?" I asked.

"let your demon completely take over. No feelings" he said.

"and no humanity" I continued, he nodded.

"small price to pay for complete freedom" he said.

"h-how?" I asked, hesitantly.

"close your eyes and reach deep inside your mind until you can fully concentrate. Concentrate on the feeling you get when your demon is coming out. Focus on it with everything inside of you. When your demon comes out just...go with it. Don't fight it" he told me.

"how do I get back to normal?" I asked.

"That the tricky part. You have to fight it again but...the longer your demon side is out, the stronger it gets...some can't change back, so don't be like that for long, okay?" he warned me.

"why are you telling me all of this?" I asked him.

"it's the only way to get through a broken heart" he said.

"how do you know?" I asked, he sighed and stared at me.

"experience" I looked down at the floor and when I looked back up, he was gone. I sighed and sat back down on my bed.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I concentrated hard on my demon side but I couldn't get that feeling, I sighed again and said one thing I knew would work.

"karofsky" I whispered and I felt my darkness bubbling up inside of my stomach already and my demon side cover me completely. I looked into the mirror and closed my eyes again. I focused on not fighting it and it felt like a dark cloud washed over me. I heard the little voice inside my head that tells me right from wrong start to fade away and get quieter until it was silent all together. I opened my eyes again and felt completely different. I felt...free.

"if you got it...flaunt it" I said to my reflection and winked, my voice sounding much raspier and dangerous than normal "let's go have some fun" I smirked and walked to the door.

"Mr Anderson!" that damn woman at the door stopped me again.

"Oh fuck off, old lady!" I replied and left the building. It was a warm night and I didn't feel like driving so I started to walk. It was dark by now and I made my way past streets, towards Kurt's house.

"give me your wallet" I heard a rough voice say from behind me, pushing a sharp object into my back.

"this isn't a good time" I said, he pushed the object deeper into me and I turned quickly and grabbed his wrist, "you've messed with the wrong guy" he looked into my eyes, seeing the black holes they had become. His face scrunched with pain at the grip I had on his wrists. I released him, "run" I warned him and took much gratification as I watched him do so. I smirked to myself and continued walking until I finally reached Kurt's house and knocked softly and put dark sunglasses on before anyone answered.

"Blaine? I thought you and Kurt broke up?" Finn asked when he answered the door, I nodded.

"yeah...sure...i just need to talk to him" I said, finn raised an eyebrow at me.

"why are you wearing sunglasses? And are you sick or something? Your voice sounds deeper" Finn said, I rolled my eyes behind my glasses.

"yeah, I _am _sick. Sick of all these questions. What is this? Jeopardy? Now, I need to talk to Kurt" I told Finn.

"what's up?" he asked, worried.

"another question." I stated and walked past him, down the stairs to Kurt's basement bedroom. I didn't knock on the door, I just walked in to see Kurt with his back to me.

"ever heard of kno- Blaine?" he asked, when he turned around. I closed the door, removed my sunglasses and leant against the room.

"hey honey, I'm home" I sneered at him.

"what's wrong? What are you doing here? Like...that?" he asked, referring to my eyes" I smirked.

"well honey-pie, this is the new and improved Blaine Anderson. All demon, all the time" I smiled, "i figured, why feel the pain of a breakup when I don't have to? When I can be like this all the time, and no one can stop me"

"i don't like you like this" kurt told me, I scoffed.

"well news flash, we're broken up. I couldn't give a shit what you like" I said, his eyes filled with tears, "oh here come the water works. Forgive me if I don't give you an oscar" I said.

"why are you doing this?" he asked, sniffling back tears.

"because I can" I stated and stared at him. I looked him up and down and I could feel him uncomfortable under my stare. I moved off the wall and closer to him, "do I make you feel uncomfortable Kurt?" I asked him, he looked to the side but I kept moving closer, "look at me" I ordered, he didn't so I grabbed both sides of his face with a lot more force than usual, "i said. Look. At. Me" I repeated. He started to cry so I let him go.

"i don't even know you" he spat out at me.

"of course you do! I'm the exact opposite of the Blaine you love so god damn much! You know everything about me, Kurt! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to find someone who is actually worth my time and who is a hell of a lot more fun than you. Goodbye Sweetheart" I said, with a sloppy salute and moved my way to the door.

"Blaine" Kurt said, I turned around, "don't come back" he said, I smirked.

"aww Kurt, you're adorable to think that you can stop me. I'm here for the long haul baby, so don't worry...I'll _always _be around, I mean...isn't that what you wanted? To be together forever? Well now you've got it" I said, ending on a darker note. I put the sunglasses back on my face and walked up the stairs and out the house.

"PEACE OUT MOTHERHUMMELS!" I shouted as I left through the front door. I walked down the street and saw a girl. Pretty, young, alone. Perfect. I walked up to her and she turned to me and smiled.

"hi" I said, she blushed slightly.

"hi, I'm Amy" she replied, I stuck out my hand and smirked.

"Blaine" I responded, she nodded, "so Amy, how old are you?" I asked.

"16, how old are you?" she asked.

"17" I replied, she smiled, "what are you doing tonight?" I asked her, she thought for a while.

"going back to your place" she replied, I leant in close to ear.

"that is an excellent answer" I replied and pulled back, she smiled and I grabbed her hand.

Hey! Demon Blaine can do whatever he wants, and tonight...he's going home with a _girl._ He can be gay tomorrow, right now? He's going to take advantage of a poor, unsuspecting girl.

"let's go have some fun" I told her, like I told my reflection earlier, she smiled and nodded.

Oh yeah, this is definitely going to be _fun._

* * *

><p>AN - So yeah, please no one hate me about the break up :\ It had to be done...

oh and i hope you all like full on Demon!Blaine, there is more to come...and about the girl...well...you'll see ;)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N – Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, guys :) I had finals but here we goo... Hope you enjoy :D

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning with a note on my pillow that read,<p>

_Thanks for last night. You were amazing, call me._

_Amy xoxoxox_

Ugh, gag me, yet I still smirked to myself, remembering the actions of last night. I looked in the mirror...still black, I didn't feel like myself at all. I closed my eyes and concentrated...hard, finally I felt the darkness bubble away and I was left with my hazel and a broken heart. Hello humanity.

I showered quickly and got to class. The next 3 weeks went exactly the same. I didn't give in to my darkness. It was healthy to work through heartbreak, right? I didn't want to feel so closed off to the world. Kurt wasn't speaking to me, I tried a couple of times to talk to him, but he just ignored me. I even tried to call Mercedes but she said she was 'never around Kurt' when I spoke to her. Not her fault though, she's just being a good friend to him.

I was on the no-darkness wagon for good until I saw one little thing on facebook. Kurt, posting on _Karofsky's _wall! I was in shock! He was talking to him? Did Kurt magically forget what he did to him?

_My house at 5 for this chem project, okay?_

He replied, agreeing. Looks like demon Blaine is coming out to say hello again...

I stared at myself in the mirror and watched the black take over my hazel and grow over the white until every crevice in my eye was covered. I enjoyed watching myself change like that, it was exhilarating. I grabbed my car keys and swung them around my finger and walked to the front door, nothing got said to me anymore, I was just allowed to leave. Good thing too, all of the anger inside of me right now, I would have killed that woman.

I walked to my car and got in the drivers seat and suddenly I heard a voice I recognised.

"Blaine, don't do it" it was Kurt, he was sitting next to me, in the passenger seat. I stared at him and I put both hands on his face and pulled him in for a kiss and then I bit his bottom lip as hard as I could and he pulled away, "shit Blaine! Ow!"

"fuck off Markus" I replied, he rolled his beautiful eyes and turned into Markus, he sighed.

"you're making a fucking fool of yourself for this stupid guy, Blaine" he warned me.

"that's really weird...i can't remember asking for your opinion" I told him, whilst turning the key in the ignition and hearing the engine roar to life.

"you're not thinking like yourself right now, this isn't the real you" he said.

"go away" I told him, my voice getting lower.

"Blai-"

"Go. Away" I replied.

"fine! Go and fuck up your life even more! You think I care?" he said and then he was gone. I squeezed my hands around the steering wheel and pulled them away, only to notice the finger-shaped dents I had now made in the wheel. I rolled my eyes and drove to Kurt's house and checked my watch. Just after 5.

I saw Karofsky's car pull up and he walked to the house, Kurt let him in and they were there for a good 15 minutes before I made my way to the house and rang the doorbell, placing my shades on.

Kurt opened the door and looked very unamused to see me.

"what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh sorry, honey. Got company have we?" I replied, moving my way past Kurt, despite his best efforts to keep me out of his house.

"_I _have company and _you_ are not welcome in my home anymore. Not like _that_ anyway" he said, referring to my darkness, like last time.

"Kurt? What's all the-" Karofsky asked, coming into the room.

"didn't I tell you to stay away from Kurt, asswipe? Or was I misunderstood?" I asked, moving towards him before kurt stopped me.

"nothing Dave, everything's okay. Just go back to my room"

"oh Dave is it now? Your _room_? Someone's got themselves a rebound, huh Kurtsie?" I asked him, moving closer to him, moving a piece of hair from his ear so I could whisper into it.

"I'm going to teach you not to mess with me, Kurt" I said and grabbed both sides of his head and concentrated on my demon, just like Markus did to me 6 months ago until I was flown away from him and straight into the wall.

"what the hell do you think you're doing?" Arioma screamed, vanishing from nowhere. Kurt fell to the floor, breathlessly.

"I'm teaching him a lesson!" I shouted back.

"BY TURNING HIM?" she asked.

"by making him love me" I replied, quieter. I stood up quickly and pulled my sunglasses off.

"This wont make him love you, Blaine! Not like this!" she shouted, taking in my eyes, "...full demon?" she asked. I stood firm and just stared at her and she turned to Kurt.

"everything's okay, Kurt. It's just...Blaine isn't himself right now" she said, Kurt looked distant and then passed out.

"Kurt!" I shouted, my darkness automatically dissolving and I ran to his side, propping is head up on my knees and fanning him with my hand until he woke up and saw my face and backed away.

"get away! What did you do to me?" he asked, terrified.

"nothing, Kurt! You passed out! I didn't do anything!" I said, defending myself. He brought his hands up to his mouth and started trembling.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry, I'll never turn demon again! I love you and...I just wanted...you to love me too" I confessed, he looked confused and then angry.

"you know what, Blaine? Stay demon all your fucking want! I dont even care! I dont care that you love me because I definitely do not love you! I hate you! You're not the Blaine I know! You're dangerous and I...I don't trust you" he said, breaking my heart with each word he spoke. My demon side came out and there was no stopping it.

"THEN FUCKING HATE ME! I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU! I HOPE YOU DIE!" I shouted at him, he burst into tears and I ran past him and downstairs to Kurt's room where Karofsky was. I grabbed my hand around his throat and pushed him to the wall.

"All I have to do, is squeeze" I told him. He looked at me, at my eyes and tried to pull my hand away but to no avail, "you can't stop me Karofsky. So this is your final warning, okay?" I told him.

"Stay the fuck away from Kurt. Or I _will_ kill you. And no one will be able to stop me...not even Kurt. So count your blessings because you got to live a little bit longer tonight" I said, releasing his throat from my hands and walking back upstairs.

"w-what did you do?" Kurt asked.

"nothing. For now" I said and left.

"what the hell was _that?_" Arioma asked, I stopped and looked at her.

"I don't need you anymore, so just leave me alone, okay? I don't need a fucking babysitter!" I shouted, she stared at me and looked down.

"well then...good luck, kid" she said and was gone.

"GOOD FUCKING RIDDANCE!" I shouted into the air and got back in the car, "Markus!" I shouted and suddenly Markus appeared in the passanger seat, "let's go back to your place" I said, he smirked.

"sure" he replied, I held a hand up.

"not as you" I replied, he sighed and used his new power to turn into Kurt. I grabbed both sides of his face, like before, but this time I didnt bite him. I kissed him more passionately than I have ever have, to anyone. He pulled away breathless and his Kurt-looking lips were swollen, I smirked.

"let's go" he said, I nodded and winked at him before setting off.

This will be a night that Kurt wishes he was here for...


	11. Chapter 11

"good morning" I heard whispered into my ear, my earlobe and part of my neck being nibbled and sucked. I turned and saw Markus and sat up, starting to get dressed, "c'mon Blaine. Don't go. Let's hang out...you know...like how we used to. Put your demon away and relax" he said, I turned to him.

"Listen Markus. I don't love you, okay? You're just something I can play with when I get bored. And my demon isn't going away...ever. This is me now. I don't feel anything and I love it" I told him, he looked away, seeming hurt but it didn't faze me. I just continued to get dressed and left to go back to Dalton.

"Mr Anderson, care to partake in any lessons today?" my teacher asked me as I crossed him in the hall towards my room, my sunglasses firm on my face.

"nope" I replied, popping the 'p' at the end. I heard him sigh and continue on until I reached my dorm room and opened the door and saw Kurt sitting on my bed, I rolled my eyes.

"fuck off, Markus" I said.

"Markus? Blaine, it's me" he said, I turned and realised it really was Kurt.

"what are you doing here?" I asked, attitude dripping from my every word.

"I came here to thank you for royally fucking up my life" he replied.

"as if your life wasn't already fucked up!" I said, he stared at me.

"why are you like this? What can I do to change you back into Blaine? _My_ Blaine?" he asked, moving towards me but keeping a safe distance.

"I am _your _Blaine, Kurt! I'm still here okay? Fuck! The 5 months I've known you...I've been demon. You didn't know anything wasn't right" I told him, softening now but my demon stayed.

"Dave won't talk to me! Or even go near me!" Kurt replied.

"Good! Karofsky hurt you Kurt! Can you not remember that? Remember how he made your life a living hell? How he forced you to move schools? He isn't your friend!" I told him.

"I know...but he's scared Blaine. He wants to come out but...he cant. And i'm helping him because...well...i wish someone helped me when I came out and I just-" he cut himself off.

"you just what?" I asked, eager to hear the end of his sentence.

"I just want to be to him...what you were to me" Kurt replied, "I want to be a friend he can come to and ask any questions he might have...or ask advice about things. I want to be there for him and then in time...he might be able to be there for someone else and...maybe we can make the world a little bit better" he shrugged

"I didn't mean what I said" I replied, looking into his eyes, feeling my darkness diluting by the second, "I _do_ care what happens to you...more than anything. I love you so much that it hurts and even thinking about someone hurting you...it tears me apart inside" I confessed.

"And I didnt mean what I said...I could never hate you" he whispered, "...I love you" he finished.

"Kurt?" I asked, he looked up at me, "Can I- Can I kiss you?" I asked, he looked worried but nodded so I closed the gap between us and cupped his face with my hands and covered his lips with mine. When I pulled away both of our lips were swollen and red.

We got our breathe back but I grabbed his face again and we were heavily making out. I ran my hands all over his back whilst his stayed in my hair, pulling and squeezing occasionally. My hands found their way to Kurt's belt and started fumbling with the buckle and I felt him try to pull away but I kept one hand on the back of his head and wouldnt let him. Finally I undid the belt and reached my hand inside his briefs.

He started to struggle and scramble so I backed up until we both hit the bed, me landing on top of him. His hands went to my chest and was pounding on it but I ignored them and kept working at my hand pumping his penis at a quicker pace. I kept kissing him until I felt moisture on my cheek and pulled away and saw his face.

He was crying. I pulled my hand away and he got up and slapped me across the face. My demon instincts took over and grabbed him by his throat and pushed him against the wall. Then I realised what I was doing and stopped, my darkness fading completely

"Kurt! What's wrong? Why are you crying? And...and why did you slap me?" I asked.

"I didn't want that, Blaine! What you did to me! I was trying to stop it! I felt helpless" he said, hugging himself with his arms over his chest.

"w-what?" I asked, in disbelief. I thought it was passion, not for a second that he didn't want it.

"I can't feel safe around you! Every time I see you now, your eyes are black! And...I always feel helpless around you! That's how I've felt all my life and now, when I'm finally happy, you make me feel like that again" he said.

"I wont give up Kurt. I thought you wanted that. You know me, I would never push you into something you didn't want to do" I told him, moving forward, towards him. He moved back, trying to get closer into the wall, so I stopped.

"No! I thought I knew you but...but back there? Just then...I didn't know you. You were a complete stranger to me, Blaine. So please...give up" he asked.

"i told you, Kurt. I'm not giving up. I love you! And you're just scared right now, that's all but I'll wait...for however long it takes. I'll always be here for you...even just as a friend. I will always protect you" I told him, he looked away, "And i'll go right now and apologise to Karofsky, I don't want to...but I will...for you" I told him, he looked at me.

"I think you should" he nodded so I did too.

"Will you still be here when I come back?" I asked him, hopeful.

"no. I don't think we should see each other...at least for a while" he said.

"o-okay" I choked out, "but I wont stop looking out for you. I'll always be around so if you're ever in danger...or hurt...just call for me, okay? Call my name and I'll be right there for you" I told him, he nodded and I left.

The drive to Karofsky's house seemed to last a lifetime and I dragged my feet whilst walking up to the front door and knocked softly. He answered the door and saw me and tried to shut it quickly, I pushed my hand against it with little effort and kept it open.

"I just want to talk" I said.

"no way!" he replied, I sighed and used more strength and pushed the door open completely and then held my hands up in surrender, "...just talk?" he asked, stunned, I nodded and he moved aside and let me into his house.

"are your parents home?" I asked, he shook his head.

"they're at dinner...wait...you're not like...gonna kill me, right?" he asked, backing away.

"no, Karofsky. I'm not going to kill you. Look..." I started and rubbed my temples, "about what I said before...I was out of line. Kurt's just being a friend to you and I had no right to be like that" I said.

"what the hell was with your eyes? Were you on something?" he asked.

"I- um...yeah. I was on something but...I'm off it now...for a long time" I said, he nodded.

"I know what I did to Kurt was wrong, but I'm really trying now" he confessed, I nodded and sighed.

"and as long as you stay true to your word...that's fine. But...I will do anything to protect Kurt, so...don't mess up" I said, he gulped and nodded. Shit. I'm meant to be apologising..."but yeah, so I'm sorry about how I was and I won't do it again" I nodded.

"thanks man, it means a lot and I know it must have been hard for you to come here and do it" he said, I nodded and laughed slightly.

"piece of cake" I replied, he kind of smiled and it went awkward, "but I'm not gonna like...hug you or anything now. For the record...I still don't like you, I was just...out of line before" I said, he nodded and so did I, "well then...I guess that's everything." I said and clapped my hands together once before making my way to the door and opening it. I did, like this half a wave kind of thing guys do and left back into my car.

I picked up the phone and rang Kurt, it went to voicemail.

"hi, it's me. I know you want some space but I'm just ringing you to say it's done. I've just left Karofsky's house and we shouldn't have a problem anymore...okay...bye...i love you" I added and hung up quickly and sighed again and set off back to Dalton.

I feel like I'm in this damn car all of my life!

* * *

><p>"Dave I pressume?" I asked him, sitting on his couch, he turned around.<p>

"Wh-who are you? How did you get in here?" he asked, worried, I laughed a dark laugh, matching my eyes.

"Yes, how rude of me not to introduce myself." I sniggered and moved closer to him, letting him take in my eyes and see the shocked expression cover his slightly chubby face and see the toned and huge muscles in his arms tense up, "My name is Markus"

* * *

><p><em>A bit of a POV change at the end there...hope I didn't confuse anyone...can't wait for you to see what happens! What do you think? A little tip...you might be surprised...<em>


	12. Chapter 12

A/N – Hope you enjoy this chapter, guysss :D

p.s. HOW AMAZING DID DARREN LOOK IN THE NEW KATY PERRY VIDEO? :D And Kevin is absolutely adorable and I love him soooo much!

p.p.s. this is from Blaine's POV again :)

* * *

><p>"and another one joins the family" I heard darkly said, followed by a laugh that could only be descirbed as evil. I rubbed my eyes and let the morning sun practically burn my retinas.<p>

"wha- Markus" I sighed, "go away! What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, groggily as I looked at the time. 7am. Ugh.

"I just came here to tell you, just because there's another one now, that doesnt mean I love you any less" he said sarcastically. I sat up and stared at him.

"another what?" I asked.

"oh, I love your morning hair, it's always so cute" he smiled sadistically. I looked at his eyes. Black.

"another what, Markus?" I asked, with a little more force now, he smirked.

"why, another demon of course" he continued to smirk, "you might know him actually. Actually, i'm pretty sure you do" I got out of bed and ran towards him, trying to grab his throat but he moved too fast and flipped me over so he was grabbing my throat, pushed against the wall.

"what did you do to Kurt?" I asked, he laughed slightly.

"not Kurt, oh no, never Kurt. Someone else...let's just say...you aren't the closest with him" my face fell.

"Karofsky" I mumbled, Markus nodded.

"yes, oh he does make such a nice little demon. With his build, he's already so strong, surprisingly strong for a newbie actually" he told me, "but...oh no...what is little Kurt going to think about you changing Karofsky?" he pretended to be shocked.

"I didnt" I spat out at him, he laughed.

"of course you didnt, but I mean...Kurt isn't going to believe you...is he? He knows you went over to see him last night...he knows you're not exactly BFFs. So he's going to put 2 and 2 together-"

"and come out with 5!" I replied, he laughed again.

"yes but let's just say Kurt isn't quite the mathematician he thinks he is" he replied, letting go of my throat and sitting on my bed, "but...I was thinking maybe you should go and help our little Dave? He hasn't the slightest incling of what's going on. Poor baby, he's so confused" he smirked evily an blew a kiss before dissapearing completely from my sight.

"shit!" I cursed before throwing on my coat and some shoes and running out to my car to make the trip to Dave's house and knocking.

"who's there? Go away!" I heard dave shout through the door.

"it's me! Blaine! I want to help you!" I responded

"no! This is all your fault!" he shouted back, I sighed and pushed the door open to see Karofsky rocking in the corner, hugging his arms around his legs, eyes black as coal. I approached him slowly.

"I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry he did this to you" I said, moving closer to him, step by step.

"what has he done? Why am I like this?" he asked, still rocking and not looking at me.

"he did it to get back at me, but he crossed the line and involved you." I explained, he stared at me.

"w-what am I?" he asked, I sighed and released myself, allowing the darkness to completely cover my eyes too, revealing them to Karofsky, he jumped back a little.

"you're...you're a demon. Just like me" I told him.

"a demon? Well how do I get rid of it?" he shouted, standing up now.

"you c-cant" I stuttered reluctantly, his eyes closed and he fell to the floor, I ran over and caught his head just before it hit the hard-wood floor, "Dave!" I shouted. Dave? Since when am I calling him Dave? He didn't wake up but he was breathing so I knew he was alive, I sighed and pulled out my phone and dialled kurt's number quickly.

"Blaine, I said I needed spa-"

"I know! Get to Karofsky's house!" I ordered him.

"Karofsky? Why? What's happened?" he asked, sounding worried and curious.

"just get here!" I shouted quickly and hung up before throwing my phone against the wall and it shattered into a million pieces and dented the wall slightly, "shit" I cussed at my strength. The noise didn't wake Karofsky so I picked him up and carried him over to the couch and layed him down gently. I sat on the other couch next to it and waited until Kurt arrived, I surpressed my demon and my hazel returned which I was grateful for, I opened one of Karofsky's eyelid's with my finger and saw his eye was still completely black and sighed again until I heard a soft knock on the door.

I ran over and saw Kurt standing there.

"blaine! What's happened?" he asked.

"It's Karofsky...he's...well...last night...this...i need to tell you something" I sighed, he looked worried and he followed me into the house and saw Karofsky laying on the couch.

"Dave! Dave? Are you okay? Can you hear me?" he asked, holding his hand on his forheard, there was no answer.

"he's out cold" I told him, Kurt turned to me with tears in his eyes.

"what did you do?" he asked, coldly, my eyebrows knitted together.

"nothing Kurt! I swear! Honestly, just hear me out, let me explain" I said, he rolled his eyes, telling me he wasn't going to believe anything I say.

"go on then...enlighten me" he replied, taking Karofky's hand in his own and sitting on the edge of the couch.

"last night...I came over and apoloised to him and he accepted and then I left...but...after I left...my ex, Markus came and he..." I stopped.

"he...what?" kurt asked, his breath becoming shaky.

"he did what he did to me...but to Karofsky" I explained.

"meaning what exactly?" Kurt asked, not fully understanding my meaning.

"meaning that Karofsky...is...a...well, he's a...demon" I confessed, Kurt dropped Karofsky's hand and stepped away from him.

"you mean...right now...he's...what you are?" Kurt asked, his eyes filling up again, I nodded slowly, "who did this?" he asked.

"I told you, Markus did. He's my ex and he-"

"no Blaine! I mean...who did this, _really?_" he asked, I was shocked.

"yo-you think, _I _did this to him?" I asked.

"well _you_ were the one who came to see him last night. _You _were the one who was jealous incase I liked him and _you _were the one who knew about the only thing that would make me break up with someone! And now, Dave just happens to be one?" he asked, I felt like I was on trial, even I was beginning to think I was guilty of something! "and you left me that voicemail! '_it's done_' what exactly was done, Blaine? An apology...or...or _this?_" he asked, incriminating me.

"I can't believe you are suspecting me of this! You know how much I hate what I am! And I would never give this to someone who had a choice!" I replied.

"oh really? Because apparently you were going to turn _me _into one of those _things!_" he spat back at me. I really hated being a demon, but hearing Kurt call me a 'thing' almost broke my heart.

"is that what you think I am? A...thing?" I asked.

"Isn't that what you are? You say you love me but...you're incapable of love now" he replied, monotone, shooting daggers from his eyes, I sighed and looked away, and I shrugged.

"fine..." I started, he just stared, "I did this" I confessed, he was shocked, "I mean, I could tell you I didn't but...you wouldn't believe me anyway, so yeah...this was me. I turned him. I did it. Hate me even more because it's not going to change how I feel about you. And it's not going to change me doing everything I can to be...human...and to make you happy. And keep you safe. So accuse me of anything you want, Kurt, but don't you dare accuse me of not loving you" I replied, my eyes filling up and my throat feeling thick, he just looked away and walked out, "what about Karofsky? You're just going to leave him here?" I shouted after him as he was getting into his car.

"he's your problem now!" he shouted back and drove off, I sighed and closed the door again, looking at the sleeping boy on the sofa. He was still except for his huge chest heaving up and down with breathe.

I sat motionless on the other sofa and let the slow, steady pace of his breathing put me to sleep. A quiet, dreamless sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - The first part of this chapter is Blaine's POV but after the chapter break (the big line haha) it's from Kurt's POV. Sorry it's been a while since the last update, hope you're still liking the story. Feel free to request some things you would like to see and I'll try and fit them in :)**

* * *

><p>"WAKE UP, LADY BOY!" I heard shouted down my ear, causing me to almost jump the height of me. It was Karofsky. He was sitting up now, drinking a beer with black eyes, looking almost...cocky.<p>

"There's no need for that" I said, referring to the beer, "it's not going to change anything" I told him.

"yes it will! It will change how sober I am! I'm a fucking monster! And Kurt- Kurt just left me here! With you of all people! Why would he do that to me? Why?" he shouted, standing up moving towards the door. I stood up to block him but he pushed me out of the way. Markus was right, he was strong. I tried to stop him but he kept pushing me back. He ran out to his dad's car and drove off. I followed him as quickly as I could. He stopped outside of Kurt's house and got out of the car.

"I won't hurt him" he shouted at me when he saw me following him, I stared at him, "I wont...I just want to talk to him" he said, a lot calmer. I nodded slowly.

"I'm waiting out here...I'll know if you're hurting him" I told him. I wouldn't...but he doesnt have to know that. He nodded and walked up to the door, I leant back against my car and watched.

* * *

><p>There was a knock at my door and I ran my fingers through my hair. I don't need visitors right now! I slumped, reluctantly to the door and opened it. I saw Dave standing there with black eyes. I covered my mouth with my hand.<p>

"D-Dave?" I asked, even though I knew.

"yeah, it's me Kurt. Maybe you don't recognise me conscious and not from over your shoulder when you left me, huh?" Dave said, I looked at the floor, my eyes already filling up.

"I'm so sorry, but I just- I couldnt- I've been through so much" I confessed, he pushed past me and entered my house and I closed the door.

"you? You've been through so much? Kurt I'm- I'm a freaking monster and _you've _been through so much?" he asked, incredibly.

"This is all my fault, Dave. I'm _so_ sorry Blaine did this to you"

"Blaine?" he scoffed, "Blaine didn't do this to me" I raised an eyebrow, "some guy called Markus did. He talked about Blaine a lot but...that was it..." he told me. Suddenly my whole body filled with guilt. All those horrible things I said to him. I blamed him and- he didn't do anything, "I mean, Blaine helped me...he told me what I was and stuff"

Oh thanks, pile on the guilt.

"I- I need to speak to Blaine" I said.

"NO! I need to speak to you! Why do you always do that? Go running to Blaine! I'm here too! Talk to me! I can be Blaine!" Dave shouted, falling to the ground, I ran to comfort him and then backed off a little when I remembered...what he was, "I just want to be what Blaine is to you, Kurt" he confessed, I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Dave...maybe I was wrong, befriending you like this..." I started, with a sigh, "leading you on somehow but...all we're ever going to be..." I said, moving my index finger back and forth between us, "all we're ever going to be is friends" I said, "I'm sorry but-"

"you love Blaine" he said. I stopped.

"yeah" I let out a breathless sigh, "i do" I said, "I- I do" I said again. I do love him. I still love him even if he is...whatever he is...he wouldnt hurt me...I know that, "I'm really sorry Dave, I have to go" I said, leaving Dave alone for the second time. I grabbed my coat and ran out the house to go to my car when I saw Blaine. Leaning against his. He stood up properly when he saw me and focused in on my face, probably trying to read me. I walked towards him and he looked away.

"I'm only here to make sure you're safe, Kurt. I'll leave as soon as Karofsky does" he told me, I laughed a little.

"I'm sorry" I told him, all laughter leaving my voice now and returning the conversation to deadly serious, he looked at me and raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, "Dave told me...it wasn't you who changed him" I told him, "you told me and- and I should have believed you...I'm sorry I didn't." I closed the small distance between us and cupped his face with both of my hands. Tears started to fall from my eyes and I hadn't noticed until Blaine wiped one away, "I am so sorry" I repeated. He pulled me into his arms for a hug and the sobs shook through me.

"shh" he comforted me. I felt him kiss the top of my head, a move that would have been impossible if I wasn't slouched, "it's okay, calm down, shh" he continued, stroking my hair and rubbing my back. It felt so nice to be close to him, so...so...right.

"can we talk?" I asked him, he nodded and we both got in his car.

"where do you want to go?" he asked.

"the coffee place" I replied, he nodded. I linked my fingers with his, he seemed to freeze slightly and then he relaxed into the movement. I just wanted to be close to him. After a short drive we arrived at the coffee place and we sat in the car outside, "Blaine?" I said, he looked at me, my hand found it's way to the back of his neck and I pulled his face closer to mine and felt his lips pressed against my own. It was short and sweet and...perfect. I pulled away smiling but he looked confused, almost...in pain. He got out the car and I followed shortly after, "wh-what's wrong?" I asked.

"we should just talk, Kurt" he said, I nodded and we walked in slowly and took a seat in the back.

"What's wrong?" I asked again when we finally sat down.

"where are we? I mean...us. Are we back together now or...? I'm really confused here, Kurt, and now you're holding my hand and- and kissing me and just this morning you were saying that I was a _thing _and I was incapable of love" he said, I hung my head.

"I know but...I didn't mean those things, Blaine. You're still you and- I love you and that's all that matters-"

"no, Kurt. That's _not_ all that matters!" he replied, slight anger in his voice, "I can't be with you if I know you're going to throw that all back in my face every time we fight. You can't blow steam one second and love me the next. You- you just...can't. It doesn't work like that, Kurt! I love you! I love you so goddamn much that it hurts but if you only love me whenever you feel like it, this isn't going to work because it's not fucking fair!" he finished with a deep breath and panting. I moved my hand over his and gripped it.

"I know it isnt and...and I was wrong to do that before. I love you, that's it, short and simple. And yeah, couples say things in fights that they don't mean but...it was really wrong of me to say those things because...I don't believe it. But you know what I do believe in? You...and me...us. I believe in that" I finished. He searched my eyes.

"I have to tell you something" he said, breaking eye contact, suddenly I got very worried, "I had sex with Markus...a lot" he confessed. I felt a large lump in my throat, "I was upset and angry and...Markus can shape shift and he- he turned into you and...I took advantage of that and...I'm sorry" he finished, I nodded slowly.

"I forgive you but Blaine...I don't want you to have sex with him being me...I want you to have sex...with...the _real_ me" I said, blushing from my ears to my toes. His eyes shot up to meet mine, he was clearly in shock.

"I don't want to rush you into anything you're not ready for, Kurt..." Blaine said, I smiled and gripped his hand again.

"Don't worry...you're not" I smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>So incase you haven't guessed, the next chapter is going to be smutty smut smut-smut. I think it will be MOSTLY smut, maybe a little fluff added in but no angst (unless it's angsty smut haha), so that's something to look forward to I suppose hahahaha, until next time, my klainers ;)<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry I haven't updated in foreverrrr guys! And just an FYI this is a supppeerrrrr short chapter because it's not a real chapter, it's an introduction to the next chapter, which shall be smutttttttt :D**

**p.s. if anyone is good at writing smut and would like to write for this one, pleaassseee let me know, because I succckkkk at it! hahahaha If no one gets back to me, of course I'll try, but I'm making no promises that it will be orgasm-worth hahahaha**

* * *

><p>After that everything seemed to be so rushed with passion. We ran back out to Blaine's car and as soon as we got in he grabbed the back of my neck and kissed me, he ran his tongue over my bottom lip and I allowed him access as he smirked against my lips. He was doing such...magical things with his tongue...<em>oh<em> his tongue! He gently sucked on my tongue which caused me to moan into his mouth, I pulled back to signal for him to start driving and he did so.

His lips were swolen and he was panting, as was I. I decided to be bold and I moved my hand onto his thigh, I saw his eyes widen at the touch, I began to gently massage the skin through his jeans and I could tell he was holding back moans. I unclipped my seatbelt and leant over to his ear.

"don't hide it, Blaine. Let me hear what I do to you" I sucked his earlobe into my mouth and grazed my teeth along the sides, nibbling at it like it was a piece of candy. He was making noises that I'd never heard from him before, it was already making me half hard, my erection starting to feel the extent of the prison my black skinny jeans caused. The small amount of friction mixed with Blaine's moans caused me to moan too.

I pulled away from his ear and blew along it, seeing the hairs on his neck stand up and I giggled.

"you don't know the things you do to me, Kurt" he said, the words thick in his throat, I giggled again and moved my hand directly over his penis, feeling the hard erection growing and leaning closer to his ear once more, "oh believe me...I think I do" I replied and pulled back completely, leaving no contact between Blaine and I. He groaned at the distance, "you'll have me soon enough" I said, suddenly very sure of myself.

Far too sure for a virgin, far too sure than I should be.


End file.
